From Clone Wars to Rebels
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Elysie Starkey, the host of a popular talk show, interviews many of the survivors of the Clone Wars on what they hope to see and be in the future cartoon, "Star Wars: Rebels." Characters range from Mandalorian pupils, to clones, to droids, to villains, to former Separatists, and of course, Ahsoka Tano. Rated T just in case.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_; Dave Filoni and Disney do. And I have neither the ownership, nor the knowledge of the characters and episodes, of next year's _Star Wars: Rebels_, either. I'm just having a little fun with some characters that I think should be in that show when it debuts.

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

It was a cool Friday evening on Earth, more specifically, in the country of America, and one of the TV stations was airing a two-hour special concerning the future of the Clone Wars characters and the new cartoon coming out in 2014.

"_Good evening, everyone,"_ an off-stage announcer said, _"and welcome to our two-hour Friday night special, __**From Clone Wars to Rebels**__. Tonight, we will meet many of the characters from the popular animated series, _'Star Wars: The Clone Wars,'_ who survived the end of the fifth season, and presumably, _'Revenge of the Sith,'_ too, but whose stories were left unresolved, or hanging on end, after the series' finale, and we will hear from them about how they are hoping to have a part in the up-and-coming sequel animated series, _'Star Wars: Rebels,'_ their thoughts on the story and continuity of the series, and what sorts of roles they will play in it, if they do return in the show, among other things._

"_This show is bound to be a whopper of a program, because every single one of the many finalists has a good fan following, and our judges tonight are: Terrinald Screed and his friend, Jan Dodonna, well-established Republic Navy officers, now Imperials (though we all know Dodonna will eventually convert to the Rebels), Commander Bacara of the Galactic Marines, Starkiller, the clone, Senator and Rebel leader Garm Bel Iblis, Walon Vau, Mandalorian mercenary and trainer of Delta Squad, and Captain Kornell 'Uli' Divini, a surgeon in the Republic, Empire, and Alliance alike, and a clandestine admirer of Jedi Barriss Offee."_

"I'm not so sure my admiration for Barriss is so clandestine now, Mr. Announcer," Uli scolded him.

"_Right, sorry, Dr. Divini,"_ the announcer said, sounding slightly embarrassed. Then he finished his announcement with the words, _"And now it's time to meet our host for tonight, Elysie Starkey!"_

A human woman wearing an elegant, white evening dress walked out on the stage and into view of the TV cameras, waving hello and saying, "Good evening, good evening, and welcome! Whereas Yoda would say, 'A good evening it is, a good evening it is, welcome you to the show, I do!'" She grinned. Uli looked amused by her joke, but the other judges looked like they thought it wasn't worth laughing at, so they just smiled politely.

"Remember, everyone, each and every potential character who could continue their career with _'Star Wars: Rebels'_ gets a chance to lay out his or her hopes on what to see in the show, as well as plead their case as to why they would be a good add-on to the new cast, and on the Rebels Meter here," a curtain was pulled to reveal a rather primitive-looking gauge, like a thermometer, "you can see exactly how much support our audience and the judges give them in their task!"

The live TV audience cheered off-camera.

"And now it is time to bring on-stage our first two Clone Wars/Rebels finalists and hear about their thoughts and hopes: Korkie Kryze of Mandalore, nephew of the late Duchess Satine Kryze, and his friend, Amis, also of Mandalore! Come on out, Korkie and Amis! I'm ready to talk when you are."

* * *

**A/N:** This may be an awkward place to leave a quasi-cliffhanger, but I want the entirety of Korkie and Amis' interview to be in the next chapter. But don't worry, I'll be writing the next chapter in the near future. In a few days, however, I'm going on a vacation with my family, and I'll be gone for about a week, so I'll be away from the computer and won't be able to write anything. Just so you know, in case you think I'm neglecting this story.


	2. New Mandalorian Justice

**New Mandalorian Justice**

* * *

"Let's get on with our first guest finalists tonight, from Mandalore and the Kryze family, Korkie Kryze, and his friend, Amis!" announced Elysie Starkey.

Two adolescent boys came out onto the stage. They were dressed in Mandalorian fighting uniforms, boots, and gloves. Korkie had blonde hair, while Amis had shaved his head. They greeted Ms. Starkey politely, and she asked them to take a seat on the small couch that had been provided for the guests, while she sat on a chair opposite from them.

"So, then, boys," Starkey asked, "Tell me all about yourselves. We all know about how you and the other Mandalorian cadets managed to spring Duchess Satine from prison, only for her to be caught again, and killed by Darth Maul. How did that make you feel, Korkie? You know, losing your aunt to death just after you thought you had saved her?"

Korkie looked sad, but thoughtful. "Well, anyone can respond with grief for the death of a loved one, but Aunt Satine was a firebrand for peace in the galaxy, and she had so many enemies all around her. So many of her trusted allies either betrayed her or died, until finally, it came to the point where we, Soniee, Lagos, and Obi-Wan Kenobi were the only allies she had left. And that monster, Maul, killed her out of a desire to make Obi-Wan share some sort of pain he was feeling. It was devastating, I can tell you! Now the warlike ways of Mandalore are back in full swing, possibly for all time, especially considering they have powerful people like Kal Skirata, Walon Vau over there, and Boba Fett, to support them, and they won't have any problem flourishing under the Empire's reign."

Vau frowned at Korkie when he heard the boy mention his name and that of Skirata, but decided now was not the time to argue about it with him.

"So anyway," continued Korkie, "I felt like I didn't have much left in my life when it comes to family. Although Satine was my aunt, she was almost like a mother to me. I would do anything I could to protect her. But I suppose that I didn't lose all of my family, because Bo-Katan Kryze is still alive, and she's another of my aunts."

"I don't doubt that, Korkie," responded Starkey. "Losing a mere relative is bad enough, but losing a relative who was also a figure of peace and love is worse. Our sympathies and condolences go out to you. Now, how about you, Amis?" She turned to the other boy. "Did you feel much the same loss when Satine died? She wasn't related to you."

Amis said, "No, she and I aren't related, but it isn't too much different for me. She was an icon for all of us, an icon whose light I thought would never be extinguished from the galaxy. Now, with the Empire in power after the Clone Wars, the ways of war will rule the galaxy, and Satine's memory will fade into oblivion after we are all gone."

"Indeed," agreed Starkey, "Though I wouldn't want to go so far as to say that her light has been utterly extinguished forever. Yoda has always been fond of saying: always in motion, is the future. Things could change at any time in the future."

"True," said Korkie, "We haven't ruled out that possibility."

"Next question," said Starkey. "Why are you boys interested in being a part of the _Star Wars: Rebels_ cast? What do you think you can lend to the show's appeal?"

"Well," said Korkie, "Amis and I agree that some remnants of the New Mandalorians should be part of the fight against the Emperor, because like so many other people in the galaxy, we were manipulated and betrayed by the Sith, and we lost control of what almost made Mandalore a much more beautiful and peaceful place to live. In fact, our two fellow cadets, Lagos and Soniee, agree with us on that point, too."

"I thought they might," replied Starkey, "But I'm interviewing Lagos and Soniee separately from you two, so I'll want to hear some original words out of them, too, when their turn comes."

"Yeah, we know that Soniee and Lagos will be interviewed after us," said Amis.

"So, in other words, you and Amis want to show a thing or two to the Empire?" Starkey asked Korkie.

"We want revenge on the Empire!" said Korkie passionately, "And to do that, we want to take as many of those treacherous stormtroopers out as we can! Those lousy clones are the most astounding traitors we have ever encountered. They killed the Jedi without even stopping to think for a second, and now they have absolutely no problem committing brutal atrocities in the name of the Emperor, where they used to fight for peace and diplomacy! Life forms mean nothing to them now, unless they're fellow clones from the same template!"

"Yeah, I don't think that the Imperial troops are even human," said Amis. "I think that they're monsters wearing human flesh, and they just look and sound human, but they don't _act_ human!"

"Yes, that certainly seems true enough," said Starkey, "though you can't deny that some clone troopers conquered their kill-or-be-killed programming and became more like real people. Some of them will be interviewed tonight."

"Yes, we know," said Amis. "But we still look forward to blasting as many of them as we can before we die."

"But we still need some sort of plan first, Amis," said Korkie. "If we just march in blasting, we'll all be dead in less than fifteen seconds, especially if Darth Vader is marching with them."

"True," agreed Amis.

"Well, we have to wrap up my interview with you two soon," said Starkey, "but I have one more question for you. We know why you want to join the _Star Wars: Rebels_ cast. What do you hope to get out of it? What are you hoping the show will lead you to?"

"That's easy," said Korkie. "By the time the series concludes, we want to see a door left open for the possibility of Aunt Satine's old pacifist's ways to return to Mandalore, and perhaps also the re-creation of the Council of Neutral Systems. We're obviously not quite as non-violent as Satine, because we know that sometimes, we have no choice but to wield firearms. But it would be nice if the old feeling of true peace that the Old Republic once knew could be brought back. The Empire is little more than a war machine, like the Confederacy, only on a much more massive scale, and as long as it exists, every promise of peace the Emperor makes will be a lie, just like most of the other things he says."

"Frankly, I don't like the way the Expanded Universe handles the Mandalorians. There, the warrior ways of the old Mandalorians were eternal after Satine's fall; they never, ever returned, because all Mandalorians were determined to remain bloodthirsty and anti-Jedi," said Amis. "If the good people at Disney decide to continue _Star Wars_ history after the film, _Return of the Jedi_, I hope that they don't make that same lousy mistake."

"That's good to hear from you, Korkie and Amis," Ms. Starkey congratulated them. "I can't promise you'll be in the show, because I don't control the cast of characters in any Star Wars projects, but I think you stand a good chance of at least being good candidates for the show. Wouldn't our judges agree?"

Vau was stone-faced. Screed and Bacara were unreadable, but they nodded. The others boisterously agreed with Ms. Starkey.

"Then let's check the Rebels Meter, shall we?" she said. The gauge was at 7 out of 10, "Revenge of the Republic."

"Very good, very good!" she said next, and she kindly dismissed Korkie and Amis from the stage.

_"Well there they go, Korkie Kryze and Amis,"_ said the announcer, _"Amis might have let down some people by calling the clones 'monsters in human flesh,' because the clone troopers (and stormtroopers) are very popular with many fans. But never mind, it was a good time talking to them!"_

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," said Elysie Starkey, "on to our next guests, the female counterparts of Korkie and Amis in the Mandalorian Academy, brave blond Lagos and savvy brunette Soniee!"


	3. New Mandalorian Justice 2

**New Mandalorian Justice 2**

* * *

Out onto the stage stepped two beautiful young adolescent girls. They, too, were dressed in dark, Mandalorian fighting uniforms, boots, and gloves, but theirs didn't have any sleeves, exposing their upper arms and shoulders. Soniee was brown-haired, and it was tied up in a bun, and Lagos was blond-haired with it tied behind her head in a ponytail. Starkey gestured for them to sit in the same place that Korkie and Amis had just vacated.

"Well, then," Starkey asked them, "How does it feel to be the friends and companions of Duchess Satine's nephew, Korkie, and his friend, Amis? Do you ever feel like you're in the boys' shadow, or do you think you stand out in your own way?"

"Oh, that's no problem for me," said Soniee confidently. "I've always been savvy with technology, and I think that I have the best education of the four of us. Lagos and the boys have always found me to be a useful companion in a tight situation, and Ahsoka Tano seems to like me, too. Hey, I can even wield a blaster with deadly precision now, too!"

"It used to be a problem for me," admitted Lagos. "I was the shy and timid type as a younger girl, and I wasn't as much for adventure as my three friends always have been. Now, though, I believe in myself more, and my courage seems to have grown with my self-confidence. I certainly did a good job of driving that speeder when we went to rescue Duchess Satine from her cell."

"Yes, you surely did do well," said Starkey, "I couldn't have done it better myself."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you couldn't do it better, anyway," remarked Soniee, "You're not as fit for combat and adventure as we are."

"Uh, yes, that's true," said Starkey, blushing a little. The audience laughed quietly. So did the judges. Even Vau cracked a smile for a moment.

"So, long story short, you, Soniee, have always felt rather brave, and have always loved technology, too? If so, then I'm not surprised that you have the best education of the four of you."

"Yes, that's true," confirmed Soniee. "But don't worry. I don't let it all get to my head. I've noticed that so many Imperial officers are so arrogant and ambitious, that it isn't a good idea to fall into the same trap, or I'll be no better than they are. I don't want anyone to think that I would lend any support to this Empire."

"And you, Lagos," continued Starkey, "You were timid, but now you can stand up to a lot of things? Do you think you could stand up to a high-ranking Imperial official?"

"Probably," said Lagos. "Unless it was someone like Darth Vader himself, or one of the Inquisitors who serve Palpatine in the dark side in the EU. I can't stand Imperial methods of torture, and Vader would just as soon murder me as look at me. That hell-devil has no respect for _anyone!_ All he cares about is furthering Imperial causes and destroying any and all people who get in his way, even accidentally!"

"Yes, well, that leads to my next question," said Starkey. "Why do you want to join _Star Wars: Rebels_? Is it for the same reasons as your male pals, or are there different, or better, reasons?"

"Well," said Soniee, "some of it is the same as Korkie and Amis, but we don't just want revenge. We want justice! We want Rebel justice to use on Imperial justice. None of the people the Empire is murdering deserve to be senselessly slaughtered the way they are, but Vader and the stormtroopers kill indiscriminately anyone they want, soldier or civilian. We also agree that the stormtroopers do not deserve to exist, because of their devotion to nothing but immoral orders. These stormtroopers, or at least, the cloned ones, are purely and simply evil. They lost all concept of morality when Palpatine modified them with Order 66, and now, they have no rudimentary sense of good or evil, or right or wrong. Obeying orders and taking lives is all that means anything to them."

"I agree," said Lagos, "But I don't think we can just slaughter stormtroopers in battle. That wouldn't do any good. The Empire keeps stamping them out, like they're made in hundreds of huge factories. It never matters how many die in battle. It never matters who they are, or were, either, because by the time you meet them, they're nobody!"

"In other words," Starkey inquired, "you want to destroy all the stormtroopers, if you can ever find a way to do so?"

"Yes, that's it," said Lagos, "But the only way it can be done is if the cloning facilities on Kamino and other worlds in the galaxy, like Coruscant, are destroyed. As long as the laboratories continue to exist, so will the clones. Sometimes, I wonder if that will mean the genocide of the Kaminoan cloners; after all, they don't see anyone as special. They just care about perfection."

"Now, Lagos," said Soniee, "We are freedom fighters. Freedom fighters don't just kill a whole species in cold blood. It's true that we'd need to destroy the cloning facilities, but we'd have to find a way to save the Kaminoans, too, because we stand up for peace between all races and species. Duchess Satine would think us no better than the Empire if we just took a large ship and bombarded Kamino from orbit, like the Imperial Star Destroyers are so fond of doing."

"Yes, you're right," said Lagos. "Sorry. I just wasn't feeling very brave for a moment, but I think it's coming back now."

"Is there any other reason you two want to be in the _Rebels_ show?" Starkey asked again.

"Well," said Soniee, "you probably know the old slogan about how females should get more power and authority, and more to do, in wartimes. It goes, 'girl power!' Lagos and I want to show the galaxy that the girls can do great things, too, you know. Men, women, and boys have done impossible things. Now it's our time to catch up with them."

"Yeah," said Lagos enthusiastically, "More power to the girls!"

Starkey laughed quietly. "I like that in a girl," she said. "And now, how about what you want to get out of this show? What do you want to happen to the galaxy in this program?"

"Not much unlike Korkie's," said Lagos. "But even though we're neither shown nor mentioned in the original trilogy, we hope that at least one of us lives to see this Empire fall at the end of the Galactic Civil War. It would be nice if at least one of us gets to realize the Rebels' dream of a free galaxy come true. And this may sound a little selfish, though I don't mean it that way, but I privately hope that I survive to see the end of the new war."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Lagos," said Soniee. "All four of us wish for that, believe me."

"Yes, I was pretty sure of that," said Lagos.

"So is there anything left that you lovely ladies want to say before we go on to our next interview?" asked Ms. Starkey.

"To be perfectly honest," said Soniee, "we've noticed how many of the male viewers here have been eyeing us in our tight black uniforms and bare arms. First of all, we are _not_ up for grabs. Lagos and I don't dress this way to get unwanted or undue attention. But we also happen to enjoy looking pretty when we can, which is part of the reason our uniforms are like this, and we don't mind if we occasionally turn a few heads among those who care about us and our Rebel ways. I imagine that if we do appear in _Star Wars: Rebels_, we will definitely be head-turners among the ranks of the Rebels, though the Alliance's Rebels are more likely to be lovers than lusters, which makes them superior to any Imperials."

"Yes," said Lagos. "I've noticed that I seem to get an especially large amount of attention, which is fine, but let me warn any rapists or perverts who may be out there, we have blasters and excellent fighting skills, and will _not _let you take advantage of us, ever."

"Good to hear, Lagos, Soniee," said Ms. Starkey. "Well, your time is up. We've got to go on to the next finalist. It was very good meeting you, ladies."

"Ladies who will make a difference in this galaxy," said Lagos and Soniee together, sharing a smile, as they went backstage. As they left, the Rebel Meter gave them the same rank in greatness as their male companions had received, 7, "Revenge of the Republic."

"_There go the rest of the Mandalorian Cadet Pack,"_ the announcer said. _"I'm not sure if it was appropriate for them to defy rapists on a cheerful show like this, but they were still enjoyable guests."_

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," said Ms. Starkey, "to round out our Mandalorian Rebels, from the Nite Owls of Death Watch, Bo-Katan Kryze!"


	4. New Mandalorian Nite Owls Justice

**New Mandalorian Nite Owls Justice**

* * *

Out from backstage came a woman with almost-shoulder length red hair, dressed in a feminine suit of Death Watch armor and carrying her helmet, which had a T-visor and "face" shaped much like a barn owl. She did not smile when she stepped on-stage, but she didn't scowl, either. She merely nodded politely to the applause of the audience, as she took a seat on the couch and crossed her legs.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bo-Katan Kryze," said Ms. Starkey courteously.

"I would appreciate it if you drop the 'Kryze' part of my name, please," said Bo-Katan quietly, as if sharing a secret, "I don't want it to be too common knowledge that Satine and I are related, and don't ask me why. Call me Bo-Katan, or just Katan, if you will."

"Okay, Katan," Starkey agreed to do. "What is your view on how things went in season 5 of _The Clone Wars_ regarding Mandalore? And what do you think is likely to happen during the reign of the Empire to your planet?"

"One thing's for sure," said Katan, "We're not allowing any Sith Lord to take control of ourselves or our planet, not even this Darth Sidious who killed Savage Opress and tortured that louse Maul. Mandalore belongs to the Mandalorians, not to the Empire, and my Nite Owls and I will always see to it that we fight the Imperial troops to the end!"

"There, I think you answered my question about why you want to be in _Star Wars: Rebels_," remarked Starkey, "You want to show a thing or two to the Empire if it means that they don't take control of Mandalore?"

"I'd like to show them _more_ than just one or two things, after what Maul and Sidious did to our world," said Katan. "I want to show them _lots_ of things that I can do. I have a bad feeling that Sidious is going to use Maul as some sort of pawn in a plan to take over our world, and we won't let that happen. My kind have fought both Jedi and Sith before, and come through it all right. We are the only non-Force sensitive people in the galaxy who can easily be a match for a Jedi Knight or a Sith Lord. Which reminds me, I wish I had been given permission in 'A Friend in Need' to kill off, or at least humiliate, Padawan Tano. I don't care if she's the apprentice of one of the most dangerous Jedi Knights in the whole galaxy; it's appalling how she swayed Lux Bonteri away from our cause, just because they don't approve of so-called cold-blooded murder!"

Walon Vau smirked in his seat. Uli and Starkiller frowned at him. A murmur ran through the audience.

"So what, people?" Katan demanded, "We all have our different viewpoints on things, and as a Mandalorian warrior, I have to agree more with people like judge Vau than with Jedi-worshipping planks like Uli Divini."

Uli jumped to his feet. "Take that back, Bo-Katan Kryze!" he yelled. Katan merely smiled defiantly at him. Starkiller put his hands to his lightsabers.

"Steady, everyone," Starkey said as audience members looked like they wanted to rise up in anger. "This is my talk show, and no brawls are allowed here. The audiences at home would be very disappointed if you let them down." Everyone started to settle down again.

"Now, anyway," Starkey continued, "What sorts of things do you want to show the Empire if you are permitted to be part of the _Rebels_ cast?"

"What else?" Katan asked incredulously. "My Nite Owls and I want to show the Empire what we're made of. Even as a much smaller scale army, we are stronger and tougher than the stormtroopers, even those of them that are well-trained clones of Jango Fett. I have a grudging admiration for the way Korkie and his three teenage pals want to fight the Imperial troops, as well, because they realize that pacifism will never have any positive effect on the Imperial war machine. The Star Destroyers' orbital bombardment of peaceful planets in the EU is proof of that. But they're going to need more than just some blasters, lots of tibanna gas, and a plan to do any good against those 'men.' Those few things won't even help them destroy any of the cloning facilities commandeered by the Empire. I hope that if we all appear in _Star Wars: Rebels_, my Nite Owls and I can team up with Korkie and his friends in our struggle against Imperial dictatorship, because, as good fighters as they are already, they are going to need better training than they have now, and my men and women can stand up to the Emperor's army for a very long time, even _if_ Rahm Kota was right in saying that the Empire's army is infinite."

"That sounds very brave of you, Katan," said Starkey. "Of course, bravery usually comes with the territory when you're a soldier. Is there another reason why you're so determined to destroy this Empire, if you can? You make it sound as if it's very personal."

"Well, it is!" Katan responded. "It seems that almost anyone whom the Mandalorians ally themselves with betrays them at one time or another. Why, although this was a little different in the EU, with that ex-ARC trooper Spar and his Mandalorian Protectors, even the Confederacy that fought the corrupt and oppressive Republic has betrayed us through Count Dooku. The Sith are no different than any other 'allies' of the Mandos, and we will make sure that they know it. True, the Jedi are often arrogant and overconfident, but Sidious is so wrapped up in mocking Jedi arrogance that he can't see his own arrogance and overconfidence. It costs him his throne and his life in _Return of the Jedi_, remember?"

"True, true," admitted Starkey. "But what about Palpatine's new apprentice, Darth Vader? Because the Force has its stamp of protection on the Chosen One, no one can defeat him in a conflict except Starkiller, the Emperor, and Luke Skywalker, and only the Emperor is destined to kill him. If you go one-on-one with Vader, I have no doubt that you will not come out of it alive, or even be able to achieve anything else against him. He's virtually invincible."

"Who says that?" demanded Katan, "Vader may be strong and tough, but he's also a clumsy brute. He doesn't know how to fight the same way he did when he was Anakin Skywalker; he uses his lightsaber more like a Force-driven bat than a blade, if you ask me. And even if I _can't_ kill him, that doesn't mean I am automatically doomed to die. I am a survivor, you know. And I refuse to believe that if I, or anyone else, tries to kill him before his time, we will be eternally damned for making an attempt on the life of the so-called 'Chosen One.' Qui-Gon Jinn's convictions about him bringing balance to the Force mean nothing to me, or to my people. Jinn may have been a little more virtuous than the average Jedi of my time, but even _he_ is still a Jedi, and it would take _a lot_ to convince me to trust him, especially after his 'Chosen One' has let down the entire galaxy with his turn to the dark side."

"Wow," said Starkey quietly, "You really do take this seriously, huh?"

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Katan, though more civilly this time. "The Empire believes in trading freedom for tyranny, and perhaps if I can make a difference with the Nite Owls and the young Mandalorian cadets, maybe the galaxy will finally start to see our kind in a more positive light. For although we Mandalorians have little need for glory, except amongst ourselves, it would be nice if ordinary people finally start to say that the Mandos of Mandalore are just as capable of doing honorable things as the Jedi. And that's my two credits."

"Well, thank you very much, Bo-Katan," Starkey said, "And now, let's hear from everyone in the audience and the judges. Is Bo-Katan the best Mandalorian candidate for the _Star Wars: Rebels_ cast ever?"

The audience applauded for the most part. Most of the judges did, too, particularly Vau. Starkiller, though, said, "I abstain. I can easily kill anyone who fights me, even her." And Uli said sarcastically, "And I demand a recount."

"Well, then," concluded Starkey, "It appears that the Rebels Meter here says… that Bo-Katan is at 8 ½, in-between 'Stormtrooper Bane,' and 'Invader of Darth Vader.' Very good, Bo-Katan! It was a pleasure meeting you, even if you _did_ talk tough sometimes."

"I need to talk tough in turbulent times like these, Ms. Starkey," replied Bo-Katan. "It's necessary when opposing a merciless Empire. But thank you for the time, too." And with that, Bo-Katan Kryze returned to backstage where she came from.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen," said Starkey, "We are going to take a break, but when we come back, we'll be meeting the Jedi younglings made famous in _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_, and their dreams of what should happen in _Star Wars: Rebels_. They'll include all six of the cute little younglings from the 'Young Jedi' story arc in season 5, as well as O-Mer and Jinx from the 'Trandoshan/Wookiee' story arc in season 3. But first, these messages, folks."

The audience cheered. The judges started to argue amongst themselves quietly. The camera faded out to the first commercial break.


	5. Tenacity of Children

**Tenacity of Children**

* * *

"Welcome back, everybody!" said Ms. Starkey, "We are back, with more of **From Clone Wars to Rebels**, and now we have some little guests to talk to. Cuter than a button, yet braver than a trooper, first, we have Ganodi, a Rodian Jedi youngling, Zatt, a Nautolan Jedi youngling, and Gungi, a rare Wookiee Jedi youngling. Let's make them feel at home, everyone!"

Said younglings then stepped into camera range. Ganodi was a little shy of all the attention, but Zatt and Gungi were somewhat bolder in front of all those eyes.

"Come on over here, kids," Starkey greeted them enthusiastically. "Join me on this couch. Don't worry, I won't bite." They came over and sat down. She noticed that Zatt had his ever-present datapad with him, as usual.

"So then," she started, "how does it feel to be part of one of the greatest fictional stories created for the world?"

"Oh, it's great," said Ganodi, "We got to have some fun going through some of the most exciting adventures of our lives when we went to Ilum to get our crystals and met Hondo Ohnaka and his pirate gang. It also taught me about how someone caught in a state of despair has to learn how to feel hope in her life. The Force knows, I'm certainly going to need it if I have a place in _Star Wars: Rebels_, which I hope I do."

"Yeah," said Zatt, "It's the ultimate adventure story, and we have the Force and lots of great technology to liven it up even more."

Gungi growled something in Wookiee language. Zatt interpreted it for Starkey.

"He's just glad that his people, the Wookiees, are so well represented in the Rebel Alliance by Chewbacca, an old friend of his on Kashyyyk. 'Star Wars wouldn't be Star Wars without Wookiees,' he says."

"That's certainly true," agreed Starkey. "It was originally Chewbacca as well as Yoda who stole the show as the first good aliens in Star Wars (the cantina crowd doesn't count in my opinion). Now, what are you hoping to see in this sequel to The Clone Wars? It says that some of the surviving characters from the previous series will return to play a part in _Rebels_. Are you hoping to be in it, yourselves?"

"You bet we are," said Zatt, grinning like Kit Fisto. "I'd love to see some action which we take part in, too. _Star Wars_ is partly intended for children, but they don't seem to have enough _child characters_ in the films or the TV series. I know so many people think that children are so annoying in _Star Wars_, being all whiny and bratty, in so many people's opinions, but I think that's just nonsense. Children act like children, and that's because we _are_ children. It's natural for us to act this way. And I don't think child characters ever get to be really important in Star Wars; the adults _always_ steal the show. I'd like to see us play a key role in the new series, and that's why I hope we get the part."

"Okay," said Starkey, "How about you, Ganodi? Are your reasons the same as Zatt's, or do you have somewhat different reasons?"

Ganodi thought for a moment. "Some of my reasons are similar to his, but I believe more primarily that we should have a key role because we need to attract a new, younger audience. We succeeded with the 'Young Jedi' story arc in _The Clone Wars_, and I want us to succeed again in _Rebels_. We not only need more girl power in _Star Wars_; we need more kid power! Power to the children!"

The audience laughed. Ganodi frowned at them.

"I didn't mean it as a joke, people," she said, "I'm serious! I also think that we didn't have enough screen time on _The Clone Wars_ to become a really big presence in the eyes of the show's viewers. I want us to become heroes of the Alliance, particularly since the Clone War was a sham war, but the Galactic Civil War wasn't. We all felt like we fought for nothing in the Clone Wars. The Civil War is more straightforward and more black-and-white in terms of good and evil."

Gungi roared a Shyriiwook sentence. Ganodi translated.

"He told me that even in the Galactic Civil War, things weren't always black-and-white, either. Countless galactic citizens believed with all their hearts that the Empire was in the right, even many of the people who were aware of the New Order's atrocities. And they also believed that the Empire was preparing the galaxy for an outer-galactic invasion of our galaxy by militarizing the entirety of its people. Wait a minute. Gungi, why do you say that?" Ganodi asked her friend. "How could anyone with common sense believe that the Empire was (or is) helping the galaxy instead of hurting it? To me, that's a crock!"

Gungi responded. Ganodi said, "Oh, all right! But I still refuse to concur with such an idea. The Empire is clear-cut evil as far as I'm concerned. After all, it's a Sith-led government, and no Sith Lord truly cares for another being. That makes the stormtroopers the Sith's perfect foot soldiers."

"What did he say?" inquired Starkey.

"He convinced me that everyone has a certain point of view, and the truths we cling to depend greatly on those points of view," replied Ganodi. "Master Obi-Wan is also fond of saying that."

"Oh, interesting," said Starkey. "Well, he _does_ have a point. No pun intended."

Ganodi winced. Gungi and Zatt chortled. So did the audience.

"So, that's what you want to see in _Star Wars: Rebels_, isn't it?" asked Starkey, "More power to children, and more of a chance to establish yourselves as heroes in the _Star Wars_ universe?"

"Yeah, that's right," said Zatt.

"Okay, well, I apologize for the fact that this special doesn't allow for a longer interview with you," said Starkey, "But we have time for the other most important question of mine. What do you three want to do in _Star Wars: Rebels_, if you are given a part in it? And how could you survive if Vader and the 501st murdered all the younglings in the Jedi Temple?"

"To answer your second question," said Zatt, "we assume that either we were all away from the Temple on a mission and managed to escape Order 66, or we were among the very few people in the Temple who escaped Operation: Knightfall in the EU."

"Yeah, that's right," said Ganodi, "And to answer the first question, I want to be a pillar of strength among the Rebels. My capacity for feeling hope and the Force has been growing since the Clone Wars, and I want to be seen as a beacon of hope for the other Rebels. Sure, technically, Luke and Leia are 'the last hope for the galaxy,' according to Obi-Wan and Master Yoda, but I don't see why we can't have our own moments to shine."

"Smart idea, Ganodi," said Starkey.

"Yes," the youngling replied, "Though what the Emperor and Vader did with surviving younglings in the EU is not altogether encouraging. _Star Wars: Rebels_ may not show material like that, where the Emperor turns all younglings and Padawans to the dark side and turns them into his ultimate torturers, the Inquisitors. But I still don't want to be forcibly turned to darkness and evil! I don't want to end up like Antinnis Treymane or Lanu Pasiq, or any other Inquisitor!" Ganodi broke into tears, feeling embarrassed at having the whole world and galaxy openly seeing her cry.

Gungi offered to comfort her. She thanked him for it. In a minute, she regained her self-control.

"Sorry about that, people," she said, a little fiercer than she intended. "I still have spasms of doubt from time to time. Anyway, that's how I see it. I don't want to be written as one of the younglings who dies at Vader's hands or is turned to the dark side by Palpatine; I want to be a Rebel hero, even if only for a little while."

"We all want to be heroes, to be perfectly honest," said Zatt. "I'd like to make a difference, too. I thought that if there are further troubles on Dac, or Glee Anselm, my home world, or any other world dominated by oceans, I could help the Rebels defend them like Kit Fisto defended the Mon Calamari and fought the Quarren in the Clone Wars."

Gungi roared and growled once again.

"He says," interpreted Zatt, "that if Kashyyyk comes under Imperial attack in the show, like it did in the EU novel, _Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader_, he'd be proud to help defend it and his people, even if he couldn't win, or died in the attempt."

"Good, very good," said Starkey, "I can see that you are very tenacious little children. The Rebel Alliance _could_ use your talents."

"Thank you, Ms. Starkey!" Ganodi, Gungi, and Zatt said, all at once.

"But I'm afraid our time is up," she said next. "It was good talking to you kids, and I'd love to do it again sometime, even if you're not accepted for the cast of _Star Wars: Rebels_."

"We'd love that, too," said Ganodi. "It was great, even with my fit of emotion in the middle." And she, Gungi, and Zatt left the stage, as the Rebels meter read them as having just reached 7, Revenge of the Republic.

"And next, ladies and gentlemen," said Starkey, "the other three younglings from the 'Young Jedi' story arc: Katooni, Byph, and Petro!"


	6. Tenacity of Children 2

**Tenacity of Children 2**

* * *

Katooni, Petro, and Byph took a seat on the couch that Ganodi, Gungi and Zatt had vacated. Starkey took a seat opposite them.

"Well, now," she asked the children, "how are you doing today? Is everything well with you kids?"

"Sure it is," said Petro, "I can't wait for _Star Wars: Rebels_ to come out, because somehow, I'm sure that at least one member of my legendary clan will have a part in it. And I'm sure hoping that I am one of them."

"That sounds very positive, Petro," complimented Starkey. "But what are you hoping to do in _Rebels_ exactly? I know many people see you as impetuous and selfless, as well as a good fighter. Are your hopes kind of like those of, say, Bo-Katan, or the Mandalorian cadets, or are you content to be a more common fighter who doesn't stand out in a crowd?"

"Of course I want to stand out in a crowd, lady," said Petro a little rudely.

"Petro, mind your manners!" admonished Katooni, "We're on television and holovision. We have to be respectful."

"Right, sorry Katooni, Ms. Starkey," Petro apologized. "Anyway, as I was going to say, I want to use my lightsaber in such a way that I can be a war hero. I seriously doubt that I could stand against Vader, but I'd love to challenge one of those Emperor's Hands to a duel, or kill some Imperial generals and Inquisitors. I can just see myself chopping up those stupid stormtroopers like paper, and I imagine that Ganodi wants to do the same with the TIE fighters."

"It sounds like you really want to be a legend among Padawans, young man," said Starkey, "But be careful with whom you choose to fight. A whole platoon of Imperial troops is often too much even for a really experienced, really alert Jedi Guardian."

"Don't worry about me," said Petro, "If they let me on _Star Wars: Rebels_, I'll show them what I've got, but I'll also be choosey with what I fight against. Frankly, if I could, I'd be delighted to take down General Veers, along with his AT-AT if possible."

"Good to hear," said Starkey. "How about you, Byph? What would you do in _Rebels_ if they make you part of the cast? Fans of _The Clone Wars_ are aware that you started off your Jedi career as being somewhat fearful, primarily of monsters, but you gradually conquered your fears during the Gathering, and your adventures with Hondo Ohnaka."

Byph said something in Ithorese.

"Byph says that he wants to save lots of lives," interpreted Katooni, "and he wants to do that by helping oppressed citizens of Imperial-held worlds escape the Imperial Army and Navy before they come to destroy those people."

"That's very noble of you, Byph," said Starkey. Byph nodded. "But still, you're an Ithorian, Byph, and it has been established in the EU that the Ithorians are strict pacifists as well as herbivores. I assume that even Ithorian Jedi like you and Roron Corobb have to show the best possible restraint in battle. And the Ithorian Law of Life holds the sanctity of life forms so precious that for every living thing that dies, two more must be made just like it to atone for that death."

Byph went into a long series of sentences, and Katooni interpreted them again.

"Byph wants to do as little killing as possible. He prefers to help the Rebellion in more humanitarian ways, like attending to the injured and dying, providing food and drink for the Rebels' rations, and assisting with making the uniforms. To him, saving lives can be done _without_ taking lives as well as with taking lives. However, he knows that it's foolish for a young Jedi to go around without a lightsaber, especially during wartime, and he _will_ use his own if necessary, though he does hope that the number of people he'll have to kill is at a minimum, because it's hard to keep up with so many dead people to duplicate afterwards."

"That _would_ be hard to keep up with," agreed Starkey. "But it's good to see that there are some potential Rebels who want to be as uninvolved with the violence as possible, too. Still, are you sure that your courage that you discovered on Ilum will hold up on the battlefront, when you have to go there? I mean, that great a multitude of stormtroopers, soldiers, and enemy tanks and walkers can break a lot of people's spirits."

Byph spoke in Ithorese again, and Katooni interpreted once more. "He says that he will _make_ himself learn to be brave if he has to. He knows that cowards don't deserve to be in the role of freedom fighters, nor do they deserve to be called heroes. The Rebel Alliance needs heroes, not cowards, and he wants to forget his fearful past, and he thinks that a place in the _Star Wars: Rebels_ cast could synch it for him."

"Excellent," said Starkey, "I'm sure you belong in the Alliance to Restore the Republic, Byph, even if you don't get a place in the show. Now, how about you, Katooni? What do you want to do or see in _Rebels_?"

"Well, first of all," said Katooni hesitantly, "I think that if my friends and I are saved from Order 66, it's going to be good old Hondo Ohnaka who does so. I know that he's not altogether bad, and sometimes, unlikely people can come to the aid of little children. One EU story shows a salvage ship captain shipping some younglings into the Outer Rim away from the Empire, and he was not completely a good role model person any more than Hondo is."

"Yes, that can happen," said Ms. Starkey. "But do you think his pirate gang would seriously want to save you? Those pirates are unruly folk, and they could make you rather un-Jedi-like during your time with them."

"Maybe," agreed Katooni, "But Hondo isn't the type to force things on his friends, and I think he liked me the best of my clan of young Jedi Padawans. I think he's decent enough to help children again if he wants to, especially children like my friends and I."

"Well, I guess we'll find out later, when I interview Hondo," said Starkey. "But you didn't exactly answer my question. What do you want to do as a Rebel in the Alliance?"

"Oh, sorry," said Katooni. "I think it's important to keep Jedi ideals alive among the ranks of the Rebels, because otherwise, the Force may not be with the Alliance. The dark side of the Force is with the Empire, and as long as the Empire's opponents don't have the light side on its side, we'll be no match for even a fraction of the Imperial Military."

"Yeah, but Katooni," interrupted Petro, "Master Rahm Kota is one of the founders of the Rebellion, and he's a Jedi himself. As a Jedi General, he can work on preserving Jedi ideals, since he's much older and wiser."

"Maybe," said Katooni, "But Petro, just because one older and wiser Jedi helps to control the Alliance doesn't mean that we children shouldn't do anything. Complacency is one of the things that got the Jedi Order in trouble with the Sith and the general public. We need to work together to atone for that mistake. And besides, though he's faithful to the Force, Master Kota is a little too rough and tough for my tastes, always driving the Rebel soldiers to hate the Imperials with all their hearts and souls, as well as to fight them as violently as they possibly can. The Alliance needs a soft touch, too, and I feel that I can give a hand in that. The serene Chief-of-State Mon Mothma can't do it all, either."

"Interesting," said Starkey with her chin in her hand. "I guess all six of you kids have a plan in mind for your possible appearances on _Star Wars: Rebels_. Is there anything else you would like to say about your future in _Star Wars_? Anything at all?"

"I hope that I live to see Luke Skywalker become an Alliance member," said Petro. "I'd like to tell him about the deeds and ways of the dead Jedi Order, and see what he thinks of it, and if he's proud of it."

"Well, I'd like to be careful about what we say," said Katooni. "The Old Jedi Order made a lot of mistakes, even if we made very few of those same mistakes ourselves. Luke should still know about them, of course, but we should try to show some positive qualities about our kind, too. I want Luke to believe that the Jedi Order is worth reviving, or the Jedi are not likely to return to their former glory, ever."

"Well, I'm not sure if you'll live that far into the Rebellion's existence," said Starkey, "based on what was seen in the original trilogy, but you never know, I suppose. But I'm afraid our time is up now. It was a pleasure to talk to all six of you boys and girls."

"Thanks, Ms. Starkey," said Katooni. Petro and Byph concurred.

"And now, according to the Rebels Meter, the other half of the Young Jedi clan measure at 7 ½, in-between 'Revenge of the Republic' and 'Stormtrooper Bane.' Let's hear it for the little children of the Jedi Order who may become Rebels!"

The audience roared. The judges clapped politely.

"Soon it will be time to bring in the last of our Jedi younglings, O-Mer and Jinx from Wasskah and Island Four," announced Starkey, "But first, we have some other people who want to get in on the action. Captain Ackbar, King Lee-Char, and Nossor Ri are going to tell us all about how the Mon Calamari and the Quarren want to be represented in _Star Wars: Rebels_ as more water wars hit their planet, Dac, this time from the Empire. So let's give a big hand of applause for the world's favorite squid heads!"


	7. Aquatic Rebel Army

**Aquatic Rebel Army**

* * *

Stepping out onto the stage now were the young Mon Calamari King Lee-Char, Captain Ackbar, his right-hand man in the Mon Cala military, and Nossor Ri, a Quarren leader who appeared to be ill at ease inside a dry building in front of cheering people. Ackbar shared a customary nod with Garm Bel Iblis as he and the others sat down.

"Now then," Ms. Starkey said, "It's good to have some of the 'Water War' heroes here today. I'm pleased to meet you all."

"The pleasure is all ours, Ms. Elysie Starkey," said Lee-Char courteously. "As the king of Dac, it's customary for me to greet all friendlies with due politeness."

"So, what do you think of the upcoming _Star Wars: Rebels_ show?" Starkey asked, "Do you think the events of _Rebels_ will be much different than the material in the Expanded Universe?"

"Well, there is no doubt in my mind that I will be in the show," said Ackbar. "I know that I help to bring the Mon Calamari into the Rebel Alliance, and that my people and I are considered 'the soul of the Alliance.' But things may be a little different from what was established in the books and the comics. Senator Meena Tills' contribution to the Delegation of the 2000 definitely drew the ire of the Emperor after the creation of the Empire, and that will most likely start the trouble in _Rebels_, too."

"I agree with the Captain," said Nossor Ri, who kept shifting uncomfortably in his seat, "The Empire will not look kindly on both races of Dac opposing them just before the Empire's official creation. All the same, though, I hope that it isn't a disgruntled Quarren like the EU's Seggor Tels who helps the Empire enslave the planet, though I have a feeling that that is exactly what will happen, but with a different character than Seggor Tels."

"That is possible," said Starkey, "But now, tell me, what are your hopes and plans in _Star Wars: Rebels_, especially yours, Captain Ackbar? What do you think will happen, and what do you hope will happen in the show?"

"I have always promised to rule my people fairly, whether they be Mon Calamari, or Quarren," said Lee-Char, "And although I know bargaining or compromising with the Empire is useless, I will fight to my last breath to protect my planet from those human barbarians. I know about Grand Moff Tarkin's unjust hatred for Dac and all its inhabitants, and that he had always wanted to use the Death Star's superlaser on it, but even that scoundrel doesn't scare me, and I'd rather fight to the death to save my people than submit to the Imperial Military any day. And there will be no favoritism between the two races; Mon Cala and Quarren will both be protected equally and supported in battle equally."

"Yes, yes," said Starkey, "But what I really mean is this. What do you want to do as Rebels in the galaxy? We don't know yet what sorts of things will happen to the Calamari or the Quarren in the show, but Ackbar can definitely do some things in it, since he will certainly be in _Rebels_, and so can you, King Lee-Char, and Nossor Ri, if you also return in it."

"Well, as for what will happen with our history during the Dark Times, it will probably be generally the same as in the EU, although I'm certain some of the details will be different," said Ackbar, "But I, for one, would basically like to do the same things for the Alliance that I did in the EU books. I want to provide mighty Mon Cal cruisers to fight toe-to-toe with the Imperial Star Destroyers, and unlike Imperial capital ships and frigates, I want them to have their own sense of Dac's elegant beauty. I want them to be unique, and not just made off a factory's assembly line. I want to help Bail Organa, Garm Bel Iblis, (if he's in the show,) and Mon Mothma unite the Rebels together from neutral worlds, Separatist holdouts, and Imperial deserters. If there are any underwater battles, I want to help the Mon Calamari and Quarren warriors, but most of all, King Lee-Char, fight off any aquatic assault stormtroopers that might invade Dac's oceans. And I want to be a military strategist who can outsmart even the most brilliant of Imperial Captains, Admirals, Moffs, and Grand Admirals."

"Good, good," Starkey said, "It's good to see that you agree very much with the EU's depiction of you, Captain. But because of your undoubted presence in the show, that all goes without saying. How about you, King Lee-Char and Nossor Ri? I'm curious about what a leader of a Quarren faction and an underwater king can do if they are able to join the Rebellion."

"For me, that's easy," said Lee-Char. "I want to make an alliance with the Alliance so that my world can be defended in its time of need, to start with. But more importantly, I want to help Captain Ackbar fight against whatever the Empire will throw at us, and to support my people in whatever violent resistance we may have to use against the Imperials, even if it ends up being hand tools and kitchen utensils against the blasters and bombers of the Empire. I want to see _both_ of my people, the Mon Calamari _and_ the Quarren, become the soul of the Rebel Alliance. I will make sure that my people back up the ideals of the Rebellion with our own idealism, and the Quarren must be allowed just as much of a presence with their ideas in it, as well. The Quarren can't go on feeling like second-class citizens of Dac. I want to lead the Mon Cals and the Quarren to victory and peace by the end of the war, not just glory and fame. And by the time I grow old and die (if I don't die in the war), I want to feel like I've accomplished something great that will keep my people in the history books forever, something by which they'll be remembered as those who brought out the best in everyone. Long story short, while Captain Ackbar furnishes the military strategies and hardware, I will balance the karma of Dac's two great peoples."

"Well, it surely sounds to me like you have a whole package of things to do for the Alliance, King Lee-Char," remarked Starkey.

"The Mon Cals are dreamers, Ms. Starkey," said Ackbar, "We are always ready with ideas for a better tomorrow. It's second nature for us."

"And the king must keep that in mind most of all," said Lee-Char, "because I have many responsibilities to keep up with since Riff Tamson murdered King Yos Kolina, my father, during the Clone Wars."

"And how about you, Nossor Ri?" Starkey turned to the old Quarren. "What would you like to see or do in _Star Wars: Rebels_ if you are in its cast of characters?"

"Well," said a hesitant Nossor Ri, "I, for one, want to see the war against the Empire repair the rift between the Quarren and the Mon Calamari even further than the Clone Wars did. The feelings we have had for so many centuries and millennia are nothing short of racism, or speciesism, as many prefer to call it, and the Quarren and Mon Cals will never be able to help the Rebellion defeat the Empire if we continue the feud with each other. I know that some of the comics showed a Quarren pilot and a Mon Cala pilot in Rogue Squadron develop special feelings for each other, and they hoped that their relationship could open up the hearts of more Mon Cals and Quarren to love instead of hate. Perhaps one thing _Star Wars: Rebels_ could do with some of its fresh new characters is to have a relationship between one or more Quarren and Mon Cals where the test of their friendship leads to a mutual bond of some sort."

"That sounds very nice," said Starkey. "I always did believe that the EU characters Ibtisam and Nrin Vakil were sweet with each other."

"Indeed," agreed Nossor Ri, "But sometimes I get the feeling that _Star Wars_ makes the Quarren look a little too morbid and humorless. Even the Mon Calamari seem to take life far too seriously sometimes in the books. But I can testify to the fact that the Mon Calamari _and_ the Quarren do have a sense of humor, and we are just as capable of enjoying life as almost any other sentient species. We Quarren may hold on to the nostalgia of remembered yesterdays, but that doesn't mean that we never laugh or smile or enjoy a good game on occasion, and I hope that this truth will be represented in the _Rebels_ show."

"Well, I'm relieved to hear that, Nossor Ri," said Starkey, "because I used to think that some Star Wars species inherently did not know any humor, including your kind and the Bothans. But I suppose that even the Bothans can be amused by some things at times. Wait a minute, there is at least one sentient species that's not only humorless, but seems to _resist_ all attempts at humor, and they're the Lanniks, Jedi Master Even Piell's species."

"Well, the king and I agree with Nossor Ri, too," said Ackbar. "One should not assume that a species is without humor just because it is often wistful, stern, or just not a barrel of laughs."

"True," said Starkey, "But I'm afraid our speaking time is up now, gentlemen. You must be on your way."

"Yes, Ms. Starkey," said Ackbar, "It was good to meet you, ma'am."

"Same here," said Nossor Ri.

"And I say so, too," said Lee-Char.

"_Well, there they go now,"_ said the announcer, _"King Lee-Char, Captain Ackbar, and Nossor Ri. They must have really hit a chord with everyone, particularly Ackbar, because the Rebels Meter is set on number 10, 'Ultimate Rebel Victory!' They're the highest so far on the scale! Let's hear it for the Mon Calamari and the Quarren!"_

The audience roared again. The judges smiled. Garm Bel Iblis looked especially satisfied.

"Now we have time for one more group of guests before the next commercial break, folks," said Starkey, "And they are from the un-rotating, arid planet of Ryloth. Ladies and gentlemen, the honorable Twi'lek freedom fighters against Emir Wat Tambor, Gobi Glie, Tae Boon, and Cham Syndulla!"


	8. Tale of the Tail-Heads

**Tale of the Tail-Heads**

* * *

Three Twi'lek men walked onto the stage. One had blue skin and an expression of pride mixed with serenity. He was Gobi Glie, a Twi'lek minstrel. The second had lavender skin and a helmet, looked like he was enjoying himself, and made a remark in the Twi'lek language no one on Earth could understand. He was Tae Boon, a blurrg rider. Third came a tan-skinned Twi'lek with a stern but humble look on his face, and a feeling of self-controlled passion. He was none other than the freedom fighter Cham Syndulla who had fought against Wat Tambor early in the Clone Wars.

"Please, sit down, gentlemen," said Ms. Starkey, gesturing to the couch again. They did. "Now," she continued, "I think all of us here know about how you and your band of Twi'lek freedom fighters fought alongside the Republic against the Separatists in the Clone Wars. It must be hard, knowing that the Republic you hoped you could trust has now become an evil Empire that can easily overwhelm any and all resistance to its war machine."

"Indeed," remarked Syndulla, "But I am not altogether surprised, either. The Republic had mobilized for a Military Creation Act, and so many bloodthirsty military officers and corrupt senators eagerly campaigned for its passing. With these humanocentric _in-humans_ and their war machine in charge of the galaxy, no world will ever be free from occupation. The Empire is going to take over every last planet in the galaxy, and there's nothing anyone can do about it, at least not until the formal creation of the Rebel Alliance. And the irony of it all is that so many Imperial citizens won't give a damn about the loss of their freedoms or the loss of real justice; they'll be too busy feeling safe and secure (and lazy), with those clones in white armor tromping all around the galaxy, killing anybody who even _resembles_ a dissident."

"Yes, I'm sure it's frustrating," said Starkey. "The only redeeming feature I can see in the Empire is that they are almost fanatical about rooting out and destroying corruption. That was something that terribly plagued the reputation of the Republic."

Syndulla looked incredulous at that statement. "Ms. Starkey," he said, "I hate corruption as much as the next man; that's why I couldn't get along with Senator Orn Free Taa at all, because he was so corrupt. But the Empire isn't content to merely stop or defeat corruption. It annihilates corruption, meaning that it never gives those who are corrupt a second chance to make themselves better. It throws them in a dark, dank prison, or it executes them on the spot, or it makes them vanish mysteriously. And the Empire doesn't tolerate inefficiency, either. If anyone in the Empire is less than 'perfect,' they're usually anything from demoted drastically to Force-choked by Darth Vader. A few are even electrocuted by Emperor Palpatine himself!"

"Hmm, I see," said Starkey. "Well, like the rest of us here, you are aware that there is a new animated show coming out next year called _Star Wars: Rebels_, and that it will show the growth of the Alliance to Restore the Republic while the Empire continues to hunt down surviving Jedi Knights and Padawans. Do you three have any hopes or ideas concerning the show? Do you hope to be in it yourselves?"

"I surely do," said Tae Boon in his thickly accented voice. "Although war is nothing to revel in, I would like to show those Imperial dogs what I can do with a blurrg cavalry. If my blurrg could outrun a fast Republic walker, surely it can also outrun a slower Imperial walker, and the way we freedom fighters trained our blurrgs, no stormtrooper could ever stand up to one of them."

"Perhaps not," said Starkey, "But even the strongest blurrg couldn't stand up to a whole platoon of stormtroopers, and they are definitely no match for an AT-AT, those behemoths that are going to be designed and used by General Veers. The Imperial Army will outnumber your small militia by far. Very far. You would get wiped out very quickly and systematically."

"Well, yeah," said Boon, "But who said we'd have to march in all together in one army of blurrg riders? I imagine we would use hit-and-run tactics most of the time, like the Alliance soldiers usually do."

"I agree," said Gobi Glie. "We're not stupid people, after all. Twi'leks are a lot more intelligent than the off-worlders give us credit for, what with all the slavemasters who see us only as property. Of course, we're not quite as brainy as the Cereans, with their binary brains, but our lekku can help us adapt to the emotions of those around us. And no matter how many times he denies it, I know that Cham Syndulla is a legend among Twi'lek warriors. If humans like Jan Dodonna, Crix Madine, Carlist Rieekan, and Mon Mothma, not to mention the Mon Calamari commander Ackbar, can use their genius to lead the Rebels to victory as well as save them from inevitable defeats, then Cham can definitely help out any good cause, too. After all, he already did, when he helped us take Ryloth back from the Separatists."

"I mean no offense, Gobi, you are a very good friend," said Syndulla, "But I can't be a legend, not even among my own people. First of all, we all know that humans like Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, and Han Solo have already usurped that title in the original trilogy. Secondly, there will be other people after me who may prove to be even better than me. Jedi Aayla Secura was better than me, also. Thirdly, I do not do this for glory. I do it because it needs to be done. Though I still appreciate your support, Gobi, because without it, I may never have been able to free our people so effectively."

"Well, it's always good to see that there's a leader who understands humility," suggested Starkey. "But now you tell me, Mr. Syndulla, what sort of touch do you think you and your friends can give the Rebel Alliance if you can join it?"

"I think the Rebellion needs more heroes like Han Solo and Chewbacca, and maybe Lando Calrissian," said Syndulla slowly. "I don't like the way Solo romanticized the word 'scoundrel,' because that's supposed to be a degrading word, not a compliment, but perhaps we need more people like that without the discipline of the emotionless Empire to bring more fighting spirit into the ranks of the Rebel troops. The stormtroopers are so disciplined, they don't have any concept of individual lives, rights, or even thoughts, at all anymore. But among my men and women, we are more free with who and what we are, and we don't revel in anonymity like they do. Gobi and Tae, in particular, are fine examples of what a freedom fighter should be like, and I must admit even I have more emotion and resolve than a stormtrooper, particularly a clone. It's true that I haven't dealt in crime, like Solo, or gambling, like Calrissian, but I think that when they join the Rebellion in the original trilogy, they bring an unexpected blessing to the Rebels almost as strong as that of Luke and Leia."

In the judges' corner, Uli smiled and Iblis nodded. There was even a hint of a smile on Starkiller's face. Vau looked like he wasn't sure whether he wanted to smile or frown. Bacara glowered at Syndulla and his friends, and so did Screed.

"So, you believe that you and your friends can bring some much-needed emotion and enthusiasm to the Rebel cause if they let you join the cast of _Rebels_, then?" asked Starkey.

"Yes, that's it," said Syndulla. "If the Alliance lets itself get bogged down in discipline and stoicism, it won't be able to have a stronger fighting spirit than the Empire."

"And I'm sure Tae and I can provide all the delight the Rebellion needs, even if we have to do it all ourselves," said Glie.

"Yeah, we can do that," said Boon.

"Well, I'm afraid our time is up, gents," said Starkey, "and it's time to go to another commercial break, too. Glad to have you on the show. Here's hoping you can get your opportunity to change the galaxy on _Star Wars: Rebels_!"

"Thank you, Elysie," said Syndulla, shaking her hand. Glie and Boon did the same. Then they left amid another round of applause.

"And it appears that the Rebels Meter is on number 6, 'Rebel Moral Support,'" said Starkey. "Not as great as the others, but still very good candidates for _Rebels_, nonetheless. Coming up next, people, we finally round off our group of younglings who may return for the next show with O-Mer and Jinx! But first, these messages."

The audience applauded.


	9. Tenacity of Children 3

**Tenacity of Children 3**

* * *

Two more Jedi children came out from backstage and into camera range. They were O-Mer and Jinx, the two surviving younglings from Island Four, the favorite hunting grounds of a band of now-deceased Trandoshans. They looked much better than they had on the island, all clean, with their clothes repaired and their bodies filled with muscle again, but some of the audience looked sad as the two of them came out, and O-Mer and Jinx could guess why.

"Hello, boys, and welcome to the show," said Starkey, "Please, have a seat." They did so.

"So, are you boys feeling any better after your ordeal on Wasskah with the Trandoshans?" she asked them. "I know that you feel better physically, but have you recovered with your sanity, feelings, and humor intact, I mean?"

"Actually, I never have had much of a sense of humor," said Jinx, "not even before I was taken by the Trandoshans. I guess Master Windu's somber personality has kind of rubbed off on me. But otherwise, I feel mostly better, yes."

"I do, too," said O-Mer. "Life was very hard on Island Four, but I'm just relieved that Ahsoka and Chewbacca were able to help us escape at last. Not that it seems to have done any good now, though. The Jedi Temple has been raided and all its inhabitants slain by Darth Vader and the 501st. I wouldn't be surprised if Jinx and I are among the victims, although that hasn't been confirmed yet."

"Yes, well, like you said just now, it hasn't been confirmed," said Starkey, "And that means that there's always a slight chance that you and Jinx may have escaped Order 66 and will try to help the Rebels, like Katooni and her clan of young Jedi."

"Yes, but what can _we_ do about the Empire?" asked Jinx, "We're just a couple of kids; sure, kids that are strong in the Force and in survival skills, but I'm afraid we may be only at that, surviving. We can't face a whole multitude of cloned soldiers that care only about obeying their violent orders, like we could the Trandoshans, who were much smaller in number."

"I don't know about that last one, Jinx," said O-Mer. "Master Yoda always says that there is no 'try,' only 'do.' If you merely try, you're a lot less likely to gain the favor of the Force, and it'll allow your enemies to defeat you, even if you seem to have the upper hand."

"Yes, that's true," remarked Jinx without a smile.

"But I'm still not sure what we could do in _Star Wars: Rebels_ if we're accepted into its cast," said O-Mer. "I suppose we could help Master Kota and Katooni's youngling clan support the ideals of the Jedi Order until Luke joins the Rebellion, but there's not a lot I know of that we could do."

"Well, let's look at this from a logical point of view," suggested Starkey, "because that's what Cereans are known for, their thinking abilities."

"I suppose we could," said O-Mer, "Though I never did get nearly as much education on how to use it, thanks so much to my Trandoshan kidnapping."

"Then let's do that? What do you think a young Cerean Jedi could do for an Alliance of ragtag soldiers fighting for justice and freedom in the galaxy? Can you think of anything?"

O-Mer mulled over it for a moment of two. Then, "Cereans are always lovers of unspoiled nature, I know that. Master Ki-Adi-Mundi was certainly just such a man. And Cerea, our home world, was devastated in the Clone Wars, and I'd hate to think of the Empire wanting to make it even worse, like building more Outsider Citadels, or turning the whole planet into a polluted metropolis! One galactic planet I've always loathed is Eriadu, and not only because the demoniac Tarkin family lives and works there, but also because the whole planet is such a polluted city-world, with most of the natural life crippled beyond salvation, or extinct. I'd like to find something to do for planets with lots of unspoiled beauty, like Ithor, Kashyyyk, and maybe even Alderaan, even though I know that planet is destroyed by the Death Star ultimately. I'm not sure exactly what it would be, but I'm sure something will present itself eventually."

"That sounds very noble of you, O-Mer," Starkey said. "But I'm not sure that someone in a role such as yours could be a legend among the Rebels. Master Mundi was famous, but more so as a war hero than as a lover of nature. Are you sure you want to serve the Rebel Alliance that way?"

"Of course, dead sure," O-Mer said with a slight smile. "Cereans like me prefer to play roles in nature anyway, though we are also known for our great sword-fighting skills. I can play a minor role in the Rebellion and not feel left out because of it."

"Don't compliment Ki-Adi-Mundi in my presence, Conehead!" shouted Bacara. "He betrayed my men and I! He deserves to be dead, and you wouldn't have been any better if you had grown up like he did!"

O-Mer looked hurt. Jinx leaped to his feet and shouted back, "Insult my friend again, clone scum, and I'll take you on myself, one-on-one!"

"Gladly!" roared Bacara, who was suddenly restrained be Walon Vau, who kept saying, "No, Bacara, not now! Not now!"

Starkey stood up. "I already said that hostilities are not welcome on this show. One more show or threat of force, and this show will have to go on hiatus!"

Bacara scowled and sat down again, brushing off Vau. Jinx sneered, but he sat down, too.

"Now, if all the disputes are done now," Starkey said, "How about you, Jinx? Do you have any plans or ideas for _Star Wars: Rebels_ of your own?"

"To be perfectly honest," said Jinx unhappily, "I don't have any plans or ideas for _Rebels_; not a one. I just can't picture O-Mer or myself on that show. I'm convinced that we went the same way poor Kalifa did when she died on Island Four, only we were killed by Darth Vader, not Trandoshans."

"You seriously believe that?" Starkey asked sadly.

"Yes, I do," said Jinx. "And even if we _did_ get on the show, there's nothing I can do for the Rebellion. I just can't think of anything at all! O-Mer may have an idea or two, but my situation is abysmal." He put his face in his hands.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel like that, and now, I _would _be surprised if you have a place on that show, though somebody will think of something for you to do if you are anyway," said Starkey. "Well, I see our time is up, if you have nothing further to say."

"Jinx may be despondent about his place in the galaxy," said O-Mer, "and I feel sorry for him because of it. But I still intend to leave some sort of small mark on the galaxy if the producers of _Rebels_ choose to spare me in _Revenge of the Sith_. I still have some hope in my heart. Come on, Jinx, let's go." He helped his Twi'lek friend get up from his seat and led him backstage.

"_Well, so be it, then,"_ said the announcer, _"I guess not all our finalists have the right heart to be a Rebel. But because one of them did have such a heart, the Rebels Meter has a split vote this time. O-Mer gets 6, 'Rebel Moral Support,' while Jinx gets the abysmal number 1, 'Greatest Disappointing Coward,' though I myself think that Jinx is not so much cowardly as just unsure of himself. But never mind, things _could_ change for the better, even for him."_

"Now, ladies and gentlemen," said Starkey, standing up again, "The next people we're going to be interviewing are some people whom many of you have been eagerly waiting for: the clone troopers! I'll be talking to some clones who probably survive the Clone Wars, and who will either help the Rebellion however they can, or go on to be Imperial stormtroopers. And to start off, ladies and gentlemen, let's welcome the two surviving clones who defied the orders of the vile Pong Krell on Umbara, ARC trooper Fives, and Lieutenant Jesse!"


	10. ARC Trooper Rebel

**ARC Trooper Rebel**

* * *

The audience applauded as two proud clone troopers stepped out into the light and saluted them. Then the clones also saluted Walon Vau and Bacara. Starkiller frowned, like he was itching to cut them down.

One of them, ARC trooper Fives, had blue-patterned white armor, with a Rishi eel painted on the helmet and chainguns on his thighs saying, in Aurebesh, **"For Hevy."** He also wore a kama and a pauldron. The other clone, Jesse, had the emblem of the Republic military painted on his helmet in blue, as well as tattooed on his shaven head. They sat down as Elysie Starkey greeted them.

"Welcome to the show, troopers," Starkey said. "Are you as honored to be here as all the other finalists tonight are?"

"Oh, I don't know about _honored_," said Jesse, looking confused, "I think that I'm just glad to be seen as more than just another number on this show."

"The same goes for me, Ms. Starkey," agreed Fives. "We don't fight for glory, but we do appreciate being seen as real people, which is more than I can say for Jedi like Quinlan Vos, Rahm Kota, and that scoundrel Pong Krell."

"That sounds good," said Starkey. "I don't suppose it feels a little awkward, though, being on this show when most of the Fett clones who survived the Clone Wars went on to become mindless Imperial stormtroopers."

"Not for me," said Fives, "As a man and not just a number, I'm proud to be on a show where someone as independent-minded as me can make a difference."

"And how is that?" Starkey asked. "What do you want to do in _Star Wars: Rebels_ if you're made a member of the cast of characters?"

"Well," said Fives, "You know that website that people like to call the Wookieepedia? The one with everything that's Star Wars on it?"

"Yes, I know about it," confirmed Starkey.

"I noticed not a long while back that not all the ARC troopers who survived the war went on to train stormtroopers or to go rogue," said Fives. "It claimed that there were some who defected to the Alliance to Restore the Republic, although I have yet to find a canon Star Wars story that shows any ARCs within the Rebellion. Nonetheless, it's my thought that if even so little as one source can claim that ARC troopers helped out the Alliance Army, then I want to be one of them. I'm sure the Rebels can use my fighting skills and knowledge of battle strategies, and if General Kota can't deal with it because of his contempt for clones, then, what can I do about it? I'll show that narrow-minded bully that clones are just as fit to be soldiers as ordinary people are, especially ARC troopers!"

"That sounds very noble of you, Fives," remarked Starkey, "But why would you choose the Alliance over the Empire in the first place? It's been established already that all the clone stormtroopers were re-programmed to forget their individuality forever and serve the Empire blindly, while being completely incapable of expressing themselves emotionally due to their programming. And even if it weren't for that, the clones seemed to have absolutely no problem with destroying the Republic and supporting the tyrannical Empire; very few of them even considered defecting to the Alliance."

"First of all," said Fives, "the idea the EU writers made up that we were programmed to be emotionless machines is a crock. Captain Rex has enough of a conscience and consciousness to know that even clones as strictly trained as us can make our own decisions. We can still make up our minds about at least some things, including whether the Empire or the Rebels are in the right. Of course, the fact that almost all the clones chose the Empire shows that the writers have a very pessimistic outlook on the plight of clone troopers being used as warriors in a war they don't have to fight in, but maybe we were deceived into thinking that the Empire was going to be a mere continuation of the evolution of the Republic, and when it became clear that it wasn't, the Emperor's grip on the totality of the galaxy was too tight for any of us to escape anymore."

"Yeah, I hadn't thought of that," said Starkey, "That sounds reasonable enough." Vau looked like he was proud of Fives. Dodonna and Iblis looked more doubtful.

"That's all right," replied Fives. "I just tell it the way I see it."

"And, what do you hope to do in the Rebellion, exactly?" Starkey continued, "What are your ambitions as a Rebel soldier?"

"I'm hoping to become a commander of the Alliance Special Forces," replied Fives, "I can train them to be coldly-efficient fighters, too. I could lead the Rebel troops on overland marches, perform stealth drills, train them in parasail and drop ship deployments, and much more. I'm also good at teaching and training for hand-to-hand combat, although I find it more exhilarating to fight with my blaster. I kind of wish Commander Gree had survived Order 66, particularly if he chose the Rebels over the Empire. He knew a lot about military history, what with his intense interest in alien species and cultures. He could help teach the Rebels a bit of that, too, and we'd have better knowledge on which aliens could lend a better helping hand to the Rebel cause."

"Do you think they could teach you anything in return, Fives?" asked Starkey.

"Sure, they could," Fives responded, "I have an open mind to the ideas of others, even though I'm also a little cautious of them, due to the pathetic (and treacherous) 'strategies' of General Krell."

"Very good, then," said Starkey. She turned to Jesse. "How about you, Lieutenant? Which side would you choose?"

"I'm not altogether sure," said Jesse, frowning, "One the one hand, since a few Jedi will be in charge of the Rebellion, and the Jedi betrayed the Republic, I wouldn't want to serve with another Jedi-controlled military, especially not one founded by a Jedi General whose attitude toward clones is just as disgusting as that of Krell. On the other hand, however, I can see that what the Empire is doing to the galaxy is much worse than anything the Jedi, or the Separatists, tried to do to the galactic population. It doesn't save lives, like it claims it does; it murders them, and it hides its guilt on a regular basis by saying that it's all being done in the name of 'peace and order' through force of arms. Of course, the Jedi were doing something similar to us when we fought in the Clone Wars, by sending us to our deaths for them when they were supposed to be peacekeepers, but the Imperials do it on a much larger scale, and at least the Jedi sometimes admitted their guilt, while the Imperials always shift the blame on innocents, like the bullies they are. No brainwashed stormtrooper has ever done a good deed, and they wouldn't dream of improvisation like Fives, Hardcase, and I did in the Battle of Umbara. All they want to do is obey, obey, obey."

"Indeed," agreed Starkey, "The Empire had no interest in any form of creativity. It wanted only strict obedience, perfect uniformity, and no dissidence, and millions remain brainwashed by its propaganda, even as much as five decades after the fall of the Empire in the EU. Just look at Lenang O'Pali, that man who defended Grand Admiral Thrawn and, of all people, Darth Sidious, claiming that the Empire was actually saving the galaxy as a whole from an intergalactic invasion while doing _no harm_ to its citizens."

"Yeah," said Jesse, "That's a load of bull. Even if invaders from another galaxy _do_ invade the galaxy one day, that's no excuse for what the Imperials are doing in-between. But I think we should get back to the subject at hand, if you don't mind, Ms. Starkey."

"That's fine with me," Starkey said.

"Anyway," continued Jesse, "I'm not sure yet which direction I will lean, but based on my friendship with Fives, it's more likely to be the Rebels whom I'll side with. They're doing more good for the galaxy than the Imperials are, and Fives always chooses what's the right thing to do. He doesn't just follow orders unthinkingly. Of course, it'll mean putting up with General Kota's lip, but I also think that if I'm to get my sense of humor back, which Krell almost destroyed for good on Umbara, I'm more likely to succeed with camaraderie among the Rebel troopers and pilots than among the drones that serve as Imperial troops."

"Well, whatever you choose, I hope you _do_ make the right choice," said Starkey. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to wind up our interview here, boys. It's time for the next few clones to be interviewed."

"We understand," said Fives, "I think we've had our say tonight, anyway."

"Eh, speak for yourself," said Jesse.

Fives looked at him. "Are you grouchy again, or are you trying to revive your sense of humor even now?"

Jesse replied, "I guess it's sort of a joke, that I'm trying to get over what Krell put us through."

"Oh, all right," chuckled Fives.

As they walked backstage, the Rebels Meter went up to number 8, '"Stormtrooper Bane." Starkey smiled at this and most of the people applauded.

"Well, that was very fascinating, wasn't it folks, hearing from clones that they want to join the Rebel Alliance on _Star Wars: Rebels_?" said Starkey. "Next up are a couple of clones who know what domestic life is like, but from different points of view: deserter Cut Lawquane, and his family, and former dishwasher-turned-Clone Commando Gregor! Let's give them a round of applause!"


	11. Clones of Conscience

**Clones of Conscience**

* * *

A clone dressed in farmer's fatigues walked onstage with a pink-skinned Twi'lek lady and two small children that were a hybrid between humans and Twi'leks. Following them was a big clone trooper in yellow and white commando armor.

"Ah, yes, welcome to the show, Cut," said Starkey, shaking his hand. "It's good to see that you brought your family, too."

"We all have the potential to be involved with the Rebellion," said Suu Lawquane, "Why shouldn't we be on this show?"

"The kids were really eager to be here," remarked Cut.

Shaeeah and Jek giggled.

"And you too, Gregor," Starkey said to the other clone, "This must be a whole lot better than being stuck in a dirty old diner."

"There's no better place to be, Ms. Starkey," agreed Gregor.

"Take a seat, ladies and gentlemen," said Starkey, and they did.

"Well, now," Starkey continued, "How has life been since we last saw you in the Clone Wars?"

"Life has been relatively easy for my family and I since Captain Rex left our farm," said Cut. "We didn't witness the Siege of Saleucami or Order 66 because they took place far from the wetlands, but we know about the newly created Empire, and we're not too thrilled about it."

"Those mean old clone stormtroopers are butchering anyone their missions take them to, even little children, like we are," said Jek. "I can't believe they would turn against the galaxy so quickly and so easily! We're so doomed!"

"Now, now, Jek," soothed Suu, "Remember those clones were once your father's brothers. He's very lucky to have rejected his commitment to the Republic and found a new life outside the hierarchy of the military. Those other clones are not so lucky; they're doomed to serve two monsters without question for the rest of their genetically shortened lives."

"Yeah, I know, mom," said Jek, "I just wish they could learn to not be so barbaric when they obey their gross orders."

"And how about you, Gregor?" asked Starkey. "You were kind of left hanging on end on Abafar; they never did resolve what happened to you after Colonel Gascon and D-Squad escaped the planet."

"I'm not completely sure," said Gregor. "But I like to think that I escaped Abafar with my life, even though it didn't look like I did that day. I was hoping to be reunited with those droids and that little frog colonel after winning that battle. In fact, I was hoping I would be shown giving some sweet payback to Mr. Borkus, like humiliating him in front of the people or destroying his diner."

"Yes, I expect that clone commandos would want to get back at those who had wronged them," said Starkey. "Borkus certainly was a bully if I ever saw one; he's nothing like Dexter Jettster, the decent owner of a much cleaner and more homey diner on Coruscant."

"Oh, Dexter Jettster," remarked Gregor. "I hope it's true that he's a lot better a person than Mr. Borkus. I'll never work in a diner again, but if Dexter is a nice guy, maybe I will consider helping him a little bit during the Dark Times, if I can."

"Yes," said Starkey, "and that brings me to my next question. What would you two clones like to do in _Star Wars: Rebels_ if you get a part in it?"

"I would prefer not to fight in the war," said Cut. "Although I'm still an effective fighter, I gave up being a soldier a long time ago, and the only way that I personally would take up the armor and the blaster again is if the galaxy was in such need of Cut Lawquane, again, personally. I'm not sure if I want to leave my life as a farmer unless the Empire leaves me no other choice."

"Okay, I suppose that's a good answer," said Ms. Starkey, "But why wouldn't you want to fight the Empire in the first place? Do you think the Imperial juggernaut is too great for you to stand up to?"

"No, it isn't that," said Cut. "It has to do with the fact that, well, I don't completely trust the Rebellion, particularly because one of its founders, Rahm Kota, and one of its greatest heroes, Luke Skywalker, are Jedi, plus the so-called Princess Leia Organa is going to be a future Jedi. I'm not comfortable with Force powers or those who can use them, and neither is my family, because with or without the hypocrisy of the old Jedi, Skywalker, Kota, Starkiller, and the new Jedi never gave up the sin of controlling other people's minds, and they never will. The Jedi feel 100% justified in using that terrible trick, and they never feel remorse for the people they use it on."

"I have to agree with my husband on that," said Suu, "Besides, even Skywalker and his 'Chosen One' father can't undo any of the evil changes the Empire does to the galaxy. Peace is but a pipe dream, and a thing of the past. War is the everlasting fact of life across the galaxy. Emperor Palpatine is the ultimate victor of all wars even if he permanently perishes someday, which he does, because peace is no more. And it is for this reason that I won't join the Rebellion even if the Empire leaves me little choice in the matter. I'll defend my children to the end on my own if I have to, even if it's a bitter end."

"Really, mom?" said Jek, "You and dad will defend us to your last breaths?"

"Of course I mean it, Jek," she said affectionately.

"Thanks, mom, dad," he responded.

"Frankly, I think that the three of you sound too much like you're despairing over the state of the galaxy," said Shaeeah suddenly. "Even if war never leaves the galaxy again, we still have to fight for those all around the galaxy. I know you won't approve of this, but I think it's the right thing to do. I want to join the Alliance and help them out as an Alliance Army soldier. I know I'll be fit enough by the time I'm grown up to do the Rebels some good. I don't want the Imperials do to Saleucami what they are going to do to Alderaan. Who knows, I may even become a pilot in the Alliance Starfighter Corps someday!"

Cut and Suu looked at their daughter. "You're serious, aren't you, Shaeeah," said Cut.

"Yes, I am," said Shaeeah.

"I'm not sure I approve of this, Shaeeah," said Suu promptly.

"I still want to do it, mom," Shaeeah replied.

"Suu," said Cut, "this isn't a very good place to argue about this subject. Let's wait until later, after the show, or when we're back home. I don't like Shaeeah's choice either, but we can't let this become a heated argument here."

"If you say so, Cut," said Suu reluctantly.

"Don't worry, mom, dad," said Shaeeah, "I'll show you what a fighter I can be, even at my age."

"Please don't," said Suu uncomfortably.

"Well, anyway," said Starkey, "how about you, Gregor? Do you have any dreams for this show and a possible role in it for you?"

"If the supreme canon allowed me to follow in the footsteps of Omega Squad, Yayax Squad, and the _Null_-class ARC troopers and become a free clone with a normal life span on Mandalore, I would gladly take that option," started Gregor. "Unfortunately, the guys who write _Star Wars_ mostly dislike that idea for a clone trooper's future, wanting them all to be nameless, faceless stormtroopers. So I think that I'd like to do the next best thing. Fighting for a good cause is in my blood (not my programming), and as an independent thinker, I know that while the Empire may have sprouted from the Republic I was loyal to, the Rebellion is more in the right when it comes to fighting for what's right. I want to battle the Empire as a Special Forces soldier for the Alliance Military, and I hope that they'll let me keep my _Katarn_-class commando armor, even if it does look a lot like stormtrooper armor, minus the lack of customizations in their armor."

"Sounds pretty cool to me," commented Starkey. "The Alliance could use all the strength and muscle it can get, what with all the might of the Imperial war machine. But without others like you, if you got killed, especially early in the war, the Rebellion would lose a very valuable trooper, and it wouldn't be easy to replace you."

"Maybe not," said Gregor, "But I'm an excellent survivor, and it would take a lot of punishment for the Empire to take me down, even without my armor and DC-17. Unless, of course, Darth Vader himself comes out to fight me personally; then I'm probably done for."

"Well, you still sound pretty optimistic, Gregor, and you too, Shaeeah," said Starkey. "The Alliance needs more people like you. But I'm afraid our time is up now. It was a pleasure talking to all of you."

"Same here, miss," said Gregor, shaking her hand.

"We liked it, too," said the Lawquanes politely.

And as they returned backstage, the Rebels Meter went up to number 7, "Revenge of the Republic," again. The announcer admitted that it was more for Gregor and Shaeeah's benefit than for that of the others. The audience applauded again.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen," said Starkey, her gown shimmering in the light, "And next, we're going to talk to the little people who were Gregor's inspiration to be a trooper again: Colonel Meebur Gascon and D-Squad!"


	12. A Frog and His Droid Crew

**A Frog and His Droid Crew**

* * *

Three astromech droids wheeled out on-stage. One was blue and white, another was pink and gray, and the third was yellow and white. Shuffling along behind them was a golden protocol droid. The audience applauded very loudly when they came out.

"Welcome to the show, R2-D2, QT-KT, and U9-C4," Starkey greeted the droids. "And C-3PO, too," she continued, "I'm surprised you came out here before your turn."

"My sincerest apologies, Ms. Elysie," Threepio said, "but when I heard that Artoo here had his own spot on this show, I couldn't just leave him to have all the glory."

"Well, then, you're welcome here, too," said Starkey.

"It isn't just Artoo who's getting glory here, goldie," stated Colonel Meebur Gascon, "So am I, and so are the rest of D-Squad. Which reminds me, where is Corporal Wack, anyway?"

A modified pit droid quickly ran on-stage with the rest of them. "Sorry I am late," he said sheepishly, "I thought the stage they meant was back stage, but of course, we were already there, waiting to come on-stage, and I guess I found my own way out here. So, did I miss anything?"

Little Colonel Gascon put his face in his hand.

"Hello to you too, WAC-47," Starkey said kindly. "Have a seat here, or stand, whichever you prefer." Wack sat on the couch. So did Gascon and Threepio. The astro droids stood nearby in a row.

"Well, now," Starkey started, "What sorts of ideas do you have for or about _Star Wars: Rebels_, my shiny friends?"

Artoo beeped for a few moments. Threepio translated: "Artoo says that it will be a ball fighting the Empire, even though it is so dangerous. His words, not mine, mind you."

Starkey smiled. "You have to expect that from Artoo-Detoo," she remarked. "He's one feisty little droid."

"Yes, indeed," said Threepio, "But for some reason, I get the feeling he knows about some things that I don't. He seems… unusually sad, like a tragedy happened recently, something besides the rise of the Empire."

Ceefor started to warble a response, but Artoo interrupted him with a shrill series of beeps that sounded almost like a scolding. Ceefor beeped what must have been an apology.

"Artoo, what is wrong with Ceefor?" asked Threepio. "Didn't you want to hear what he had to say?"

Artoo beeped what sounded like a raspberry. Ceefor looked like he wanted to cringe.

"Well, doesn't that beat all!" exclaimed Threepio. "Here we are, someplace where we're meant to converse with this nice lady here, and Artoo gives Ceefor and I some bad language. You should be ashamed of yourself, Artoo!"

Artoo beeped a raspberry again. Qutee giggled like only a mech droid could.

"Uh, maybe we should talk about something else, while we still have time, wouldn't you agree, Colonel?" said Wack.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea," agreed Gascon.

"So do I," said Ms. Starkey. "What sorts of things do you droids and Colonel Gascon want to do on _Star Wars: Rebels_ if you're included in the cast? Of course, I already know that Artoo and Threepio will be in it. What would _Star Wars_ be without them, after all?"

Artoo beeped happily. Threepio said, "That is true. _Star Wars_ started off with the two of us as the ultimate and true heroes of the franchise, although that was more apparent in the original trilogy than in the prequel trilogy."

He thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose we'll get mixed up in a lot of misadventures that only lovable droids like us can get into. I recall the _Star Wars: Droids_ comics, as well as the old _Star Wars: Droids_ cartoon, where we temporarily left the service of Captain Antilles and Senator Organa and went from surrogate master to surrogate master, getting mixed up with the Empire and Admiral Screed over there and even starting our very own droid rebellion."

Judge Admiral Screed didn't like the sound of this, and looked at Artoo and Threepio uneasily through his cybernetic eye.

"Yes, those were very entertaining adventures, all right," said Starkey, "So I suppose that you're expecting to have more domesticated adventures much of the time in the new show before the events of _Star Wars: A New Hope?"_

"If you could call them domesticated, yes, Ms. Elysie," said Threepio.

Artoo shifted from foot to foot and started nagging.

"Behave yourself, Artoo!" said Threepio, "I'm sure we'll both get our moments to shine in this story. Just because I first worked with binary load-lifters doesn't mean I can't do anything useful out on the road."

Ceefor warbled a wisecrack of some kind. Qutee laughed again.

"Well, you're one to talk, Ceefor!" said Threepio. "My contribution to this show is no greater or lesser than yours!"

Ceefor seemed to show embarrassment. Artoo and Qutee shared a laugh together.

"Well, Qutee certainly is more chipper today than she normally is, even for her," said Wack.

"We don't have a whole lot of time left before the next commercial break," interrupted Starkey politely, "Colonel Gascon, how about you and D-Squad? You could do something useful too, at least as long as the Empire doesn't banish or kill you for being an alien, or erase the droids' memories and make them pure and simple Imperial machines without personality."

Qutee and Ceefor wailed in alarm. Wack shuddered.

"Oh, sorry," said Starkey, "I know how some droids are very sensitive about that sort of thing."

Artoo gave Threepio a sidelong glance at this statement.

"Well," said Gascon, "I admit it is possible that the Empire could disband and even neutralize D-Squad. That conceited fool, Tarkin, has always had it in for me. He was never grateful for what we did to save the space station _Valor._ In fact, he was the polar opposite of grateful, and took his concerns directly to Chancellor Palpatine, now the ghastly _Emperor_ Palpatine.

"But if we find freedom from the Empire's rigid and brutal military in _Star Wars: Rebels_, well… to tell you the truth, I'm really not sure what exactly we could do. If this pitiful squad can barely take on Separatist droids, they certainly won't be able to outsmart Imperial stormtroopers. Still, stranger things have happened within this squad, and in the galaxy as a whole. Artoo, Qutee, Ceefor, and the late Beezee proved themselves time and time again to be some of the best astromechs in the business, whatever Tarkin might say. Even Wack has proven himself to be better and smarter than I once took him for, even if he is a little wacky and silly."

"Oh, do you really believe I am like that, Colonel?" asked Wack. "Because if so, I am sorry. I will do better next time."

"Oh, relax, Wack," said Gascon, sounding weary of talking to the little pit droid, like he usually did. "You're not that bad, even if you nearly screwed up our mission a few times and got on my nerves with always calling me a map-reader."

"But you _are_ a map-reader, Colonel," said Wack promptly.

Gascon sneered at Wack. "Don't get started with me again, Corporal," he barked.

"Now stop it, please," said Starkey, "We only have a few moments left of this interview, and I at least wanted to know: do you expect, Colonel Gascon, that your future adventures with D-Squad will be similar to those that Threepio and Artoo will have?"

"I guess so," Gascon said, "Though I hope that my squad can be a little more professional when the time comes, especially if we officially join the Alliance Military."

"Well, thank you for your time, Meebur Gascon," said Starkey, offering him a finger to shake. With an awkward smile, he shook it. "Here's hoping that R2-D2, C-3PO, and the brave D-Squad light up the screen in the _Rebels_ show next year!"

As they left, the Rebels Meter gauged them at number 7. It seemed that there were an awful lot of people ranking on seven that night.

"What exactly _is_ D-Squad supposed to be, Artoo?" asked Threepio as the droids returned backstage. "Were you once part of it?"

Artoo warbled.

"What? What do mean it's classified?" Threepio exclaimed. "That can only mean you were part of it. Artoo! Don't give me that lip! You should watch your manners, you know!"

"_Well, there goes D-Squad and our favorite droid duo, people,"_ said the announcer. _"They must have let themselves down a bit when they had to hide secrets from C-3PO's wiped memory, but never mind, it was very good to see them."_

The audience roared, applauding for Threepio and Artoo.

"_And now, another message, folks. But after we return, we'll be returning to interviews with clone troopers again. And first up will be clones Cody, Boil, and Chopper!"_


End file.
